cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Aeon
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Dr. Aeon can be found as an Elite Boss, an Archvillain, or as a Scientist for Arachnos. The man known as Doctor Aeon is without a doubt the most brillant scientist in the Rogue Isles and probably one of the most brilliant minds of the whole planet. A metahuman genius able to work on literally hundreds of projects at the same time, he's responsible for the creation of inventions such as the NutriPaste or the Power Transference System. Apparently, he's also the creator of the mysterious structure in Grandville known as "The Web" of unknown purpose. Head of the Aeon Corporation based in Cap au Diable, he has under his command other scientists of talent such as Dr. Forrester and Dr. Geist... who are almost as crazy as Aeon himself. His enemies, on the other hand, include the Arachnos Marshal for Cap au Diable, Leon Brass and the mysterious man known as Professor Echo. Doctor Aeon is a cowardly man, but he can be a very dangerous if he's found with his combat armor on. That technological jewel allows him to use huge amounts of energy in combat, in melee or at distance, can envelop him in an energy field and can even create copies of himself, which, while they aren't as strong as the original, are still very strong. Heroes will find him: * During the mission Fight back Rikti attacks from Serpent Drummer, as a NPC and an Hostage, for levels 40 - 50. * During the mission Capture Dr. Aeon, in the Statesman Task Force, as an Archvillain. Villains encounter Dr. Aeon in the following missions: * During the mission Fight back Rikti attacks from Serpent Drummer, as a NPC and an Hostage, for levels 40 - 50. * The Kidnap Dr. Aeon mission from Black Scorpion for levels 40-44. * The Go through the portal mission from Ghost Widow for levels 45-50. * The Make Dr. Aeon write a paper mission from Television for levels 45-50. * The Beat the truth out of Dr. Aeon mission from Efficiency Expert Pither for levels 45-50. * The Talk to Arbiter Daos, Catch Dr. Aeon mission from Scirocco for levels 45-50. Quotes During the mission Fight back Rikti attacks he will be found after being captured by the Rikti, inside the PTS control complex: Rikti soldier: Trick Use: Negative Dr. Aeon: I'll... I'll tell you everything you want to know, if you spare me! Rikti Magus: Status Query: Entity Bat'Zul? (aggroed) Dr. Aeon: Help me! I'm too intelligent to die! Rikti Magus: Interference: Unacceptable! Once free: Uh, I was just about to, uh, trick them, yes. Well, never mind. We've got to shut down the PTS before it esca... um... aah... Dr. Aeon: Explodes! Yes, before it explodes. Just help me get to the main control computer! At the PTS computer: Right, that's taken care of and I'm out of here! If refound: Yeah, you alien scum are lucky Character is here to hold me back! Ambush: Recover: Prisoner. During the Capture Dr. Aeon mission, he is the main objective of the mission: During the first cutscene, he will show up dressed in scientist clothes and will flee through a nearby portal: Soon after, once at the other side of the portal, he will laugh at his pursuers in a second cutscene: During the Capture Dr. Aeon mission (the fourth mission in the Statesman Taskforce, not the second), you'll finally engage him in combat: Before combat: Heroes! In my inner sanctum? This is inconcievable! Fortunately, I have my impenetrable force-field to make me invincible! Engaging temporal displacement device! At 75% Life: My force-field was scientifically perfect! How can this be happening? At 50% Life: You, heroes, with your primitive minds! You're stupid! Stupid! At 25% Life: I took all variables into account! This is inconceivable! Defeated: It doesen't matter... You'll never have a chance against Recluse. Activating his Personal Force Field: Engaging temporal displacement device! After defeating a player: Based on empirical evidence, I conclude that you suck! If I were your a professor, I'd give you an "F" for effort. Information An unethical scientific genius, Dr. Aeon is not a man to be trifled with. Some think he may soon become a major player within Arachnos, assuming he survives the plans of his enemies. See Also * Dr. Aeon's Arachnos profile for a list of his powers * Dr. Aeon? Category:Elite_BossCategory:ArchvillainsCategory:Game Background